The Wolves
by Fisk4President
Summary: When Zak goes to stop a werewolf from attacking a city, will he get more than he bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

(News Broadcast)

_Good evening. Breaking news: town residents are being asked to stay in their homes. Reports of a wolf like creature attacking the edge of town have been flooding into the studio. Residents should lock their doors. Please be alert at all times. The creature is said to be about the size of an adult human, and has grey fur, huge fangs, and even bigger claws. Please stay tuned for further details._


	2. The night

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

Zak Saturday laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He and his parents had just landed in a small town in Pennsylvania. They were searching for a werewolf that was attacking the people on the outskirts of the town.

"Ugh! Why the heck do I have to do this kinda stuff?" He asked himself. "All I ever do is search for cryptids, find cryptids, capture cryptids, and move cryptids. It's soooooooooooo boring!" He looked out the window of the airship. It was pretty dark out. He liked the dark. He felt it welcoming. He walked over to the window, popped it open, and jumped out. He felt like taking a walk. Maybe go into town and get something to eat. He decided to take the scenic route through the woods. As he was walking, he came across a small pond. He decided to sit down and relax for a bit. He laid back and looked up at the stars and the almost full moon. It was quite beautiful. Suddenly, he heard something that sounded like twigs breaking. He sat up and looked around. There was nothing there. "Calm down," he told himself. He laid back down and continued to stare at the night sky. Then he heard more twigs breaking, followed by a long howl. He jumped up. "Okay, that's enough fresh air. I'm out of here!" He ran like crazy, trying to reach the airship. He could hear something chasing him. Suddenly, there was a flash of fur, then utter blackness.

Zak slowly opened his eyes. The bright sunlight stung his eyes. He was leaning up against a tree. Suddenly realizing that it was morning, he ran towards the airship. He snuck back into the airship and looked at the clock. It was 8:00 AM. He laid in his bed, hoping to fool his parents into thinking that he was asleep. Drew knocked on his door.

"Honey? You coming down for breakfast?"

"In a few minutes, mom." His mom left to prepare breakfast. He walked out of his room and into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes grew wide. He had huge claw marks across his chest, as well as a bite mark on his right shoulder. They weren't bleeding, but still looked pretty gruesome. He washed out his wounds, then went back to his room and threw on some clothes that didn't have claw marks on them. He stepped down to the ship's galley, where his mom was cooking eggs and bacon. His dad had obviously been researching the werewolf last night, since he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Hey Zak. Did you sleep well?" Zak nodded at his dad and sat down to eat. Drew handed him a plate with eggs, sunny side up style, toast, and bacon. Zak looked at the food. Then suddenly something came over him. He ate the entire plate in a rabid craze. He practically took a bite out of the plate! Drew and Doc stared at him.

"Uh Zak, are you okay honey?" Zak nodded.

"Yeah, mom. I was just really hungry." He ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. He opened his mouth. His teeth were more pointed then they used to be. His hair was even more wild then before, too. He splashed his face with cold water and smacked himself. Was he going crazy? He went outside to go play capture the flag with Fisk and Komodo. He hid behind a bush, waiting for the opportune moment to grab the flag. Fiskerton had the flag at the moment, but he knew that it would be his. He waited for Fisk to walk by. Then, he jumped out and onto him. He grabbed the flag and ran towards base, which happened to be the airship. Suddenly, Zak tripped over air, well, Komodo in invisibility mode, and dropped the flag. Komodo appeared and grabbed the flag with his mouth. Zak turned around and tackled him. Then he ripped the flag out of his mouth and ran towards the airship. He made it just as Komodo tried to bite him. "I win!" Then, Drew called the trio in for dinner. They were having steaks. Zak usually didn't like steak, but for some reason he really wanted one right now. He ate it insanely fast, then walked off to his room. He watched some TV for a while, then decided to take another late night walk. He walked over to the pond and sat down. It was a full moon. Suddenly, Zak felt as if something had punched him in the chest. He fell forward, he could feel his bones shifting. It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable. Then, as quickly as it had started, it ended. He tried to stand up but couldn't. He looked down his hands had turned into a spiral of black and white fur. He walked over to the pond and looked at his reflection. It reflected back the image of a wolf with black fur and a tuft of white fur on its head. It also had spirals of white fur on its body, followed by an all black tail. His black tail. He was a wolf! He tried to speak, and amazingly, he could. He walked around a bit. It wasn't to bad. He was actually kinda enjoying it. He let out a cheery howl. He heard a howl return from directly behind him. He stopped walking. He knew it was the werewolf. He turned around to see a grey wolf looking back at him. The wolf let out a small whine.

"Are you the werewolf?" The grey wolf nodded.

"Yeah, I am." Zak went into shock for a moment.

"You're a girl?" The wolf girl nodded.

"My name's Kelly. What's your name?"

"Zak. Sorry, I'm a little new to this whole werewolf thing. What the heck is going on."

"Well, I saw you last night and bit you. Now you're a werewolf."

"Yeah, I get that. But do I change forms every full moon or something?" Kelly shook her head.

"No. You can change every night. Well, once you learn how to. It's not that hard. I learned it in a couple of days. I'll bring you to Nico." She started to walk away. Zak just stood there.

"Who's Nico?"

"He's a werewolf, too. He's the guy that's teaching me how to use my powers."

"Powers?" Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Man you have a lot to learn. Come on. Let's go." Zak headed off, ready to find out what adventure awaited him.


	3. Nico

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

**Authors Note: I keep forgetting to thank Howling-Moon-Wolf for the inspiration for the story.**

Zak followed Kelly deep into the forest. Suddenly, he started to hear music. The two kept walking until they reached a small house.

"Well were here," said Kelly. Zak recognized the music that was playing; it was TiK ToK by Ke$ha. The two wolves walked through the open door into the large living room. There were a bunch of teenage girls dancing along to the music. Suddenly, Kelly transformed into her human form. She had grey and teal hair. She also had teal eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. Zak tried to transform, but couldn't

"Hey, where the hell is Nico? I got fresh meat?" Suddenly, the music stopped. All the girls stopped dancing. A door opened. Out stepped a 14 year old boy, same age as Kelly. He was wearing a black military hat, black aviator sunglasses, a green military jacket, dog tags, and jeans. He walked over to Kelly.

"Who's the meat?"

"His name is Zak Saturday. His family came here in search of us."

"So you bit him? I don't need any more werewolf problems." Kelly walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Puppy. Can't you teach him." Nico turned his head.

"Don't call me that! You know that I hate it when you call me that." Kelly just shrugged.

"Listen, can't you just teach him? For me?" Nico looked at Zak, then looked back at Kelly.

"Listen, chick; I'm not into you. You almost killed me. Frankly, I hate almost all of the girls in this house. There's only one that I like and it's not you." Kelly took a step back.

"Well, Mr. Hot Shot, who is it?" All of the girls formed around the militaristic teen.

"Well, I don't want to say." Kelly shoved her finger into his chest.

"Spit it out or I'm gonna beat it out of you."

"How about I just train that Saturday kid and you can stop poking me in the chest?" Kelly removed her finger and thought about the deal.

"How about you train Zak and tell us all who you like so we don't beat you up?" The girls tightened around him, like a pack surrounds its prey. Nico finally cracked.

"You wanna know who I like? Do you? Fine! I tell you! It's Stephanie! Okay? Gosh, you just can't leave me alone." All of the girls turned around and stared at the 14 year old girl sitting in the corner next to the boom box. She had brunette hair with turquoise swirls and turquoise eyes. She was wearing a white tank top and tan cargo shorts. She had a look of awe on her face. She stood up and walked over to Nico.

"You really like me?" Nico nodded. Suddenly, one of the blondes, Jessica, barged in.

"How the hell do you like her over me? I got a million dollar chest!" Nico snarled.

"You, my friend, are a slut." She ran off mumbling to herself. Nico looked over at Zak.

"So, I guess I gotta train you. But it's way to late. Can't you change back into human?" Zak shook his head. "Well then, picture yourself as a human. Picture it hard." Zak did as he was told. Suddenly, he turned back into his human self, clothes and all.

"Thanks," Zak said.

"No problem. Now go home before your parents find you." Zak ran out of the house. Nico looked at Kelly. "Follow him. Watch him. See what he does. Tomorrow night, bring him back here." Kelly nodded, turned into a wolf, and headed out. Nico looked back at all of the wolf girls. "What the heck are you people still just standing here for. Weren't we listening to Ke$ha? One of the girls walked over to the boom box and turned it back on.

_"The party don't stop 'til I walk in."_

**Yeah, I know this was a short chapter. Just wanted to post a quick one. Don't worry, there will be a lot more Zak in the next chapter. Maybe some Kelly, too.**


	4. Training and Secrets

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

Zak woke up with a splitting headache. He got up out of bed and walked back to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He definitely wasn't normal anymore. His hair had grown out and was wild. His teeth were the pointed fangs of a predator. He walked back to his room and got dressed. Then he went downstairs for breakfast. Oddly enough, he wasn't really hungry. He just wanted to go for a walk. He sat down and ate, anyways, then went out into the forest. He walked over to the pond. Suddenly, he heard a noise. He turned around to see Kelly leaning on a tree eating an apple.

"Hey Kelly. What are you doing here?" She looked at him.

"The boss sent me to watch you, maybe train you a bit. Think fast!" She threw the apple at Zak's head. It hit him square in the forehead. He let out a small growl as Kelly laughed. "Hey kid, don't get to hot headed. I'm just having some fun. There's not much I can do to train you during the day. Turning into a wolf during the day is like total insanity. You'd be shot on sight. So, I guess we can just hang out." Zak nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. Can you think of anything to do?" Kelly pulled out a tennis ball.

"Catch?" Zak shrugged.

"Okay. Toss me the ball." Kelly threw it at his head, but he caught it this time. He threw it back to Kelly, who caught it in her mouth. Zak just stood there in shock as he stared at the girl with the tennis ball in her mouth.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly as she spit it out of her mouth. Zak snapped out of it and picked up the drool covered ball.

"Why did you do that?" She turned her head.

"It's just one of things I do. It makes me feel better. It's the wolf part of my brain kicking in and making me act like some sort of dog at the park."

"Is that gonna happen to me?" Kelly shook her head.

"No. That's just something that happens with me. I'm a little quirky. Sometimes I feel like I'm alone. I feel like a little pup in a huge world." A tear slid from her eye. She started to walk away. "I think I should go." Zak ran up to her.

"Wait! Don't go. It's not that bad." She turned her head around, now crying uncontrollably.

"Everybody thinks I'm a freak. Even the other werewolves."

"I don't" She looked at Zak.

"You don't?" Her crying was now just a sniffle.

"No. Actually, I, well, I." Suddenly, Zak heard a voice call for him. It was his dad. "I gotta go. My dads gonna kill if I don't." Kelly shooed him off, and with that, he ran back to the airship. His dad was waiting for him.

"Zak, I think we should do a little bit more research about the werewolf in town. What do you say."

"Sure."

"Great." He started to walk away, then looked back at his son's hair.

"What's going on with your hair?"

"Uh, I stopped using that gel shampoo stuff and let it go natural." Doc smiled.

"I like it. Let's go." The two walked into town and started to ask people about the werewolf. Most people didn't know anything more than what the news had told them. Learning absolutely nothing new, they headed back to the airship for dinner. It was enchilada night. Afterwards, Zak went up to his room and watched some TV. He snuck out of the house and headed out into the forest. As if right on cue, he transformed into his wolf form. He was greeted by Kelly, who was also in her wolf form.

"Hey Zak. Nice to see you made it out."

"Nice to be out. So, I'm supposed to train with Nico?" Kelly nodded.

"We gotta meet him at the house." The two started walking. Then Kelly started talking. "Zak, what were you about to say earlier in the forest today?" Zak stopped walking.

"I, uh, was going to, uh, say that, uh, hey look! Isn't the moon really pretty tonight?" Kelly wasn't buying it.

"Zak, will you just say it!" Zak looked down.

"I, uh, kinda like you," he said sheepishly. He was obviously blushing, and so was Kelly.

"You do?" Zak nodded.

"Yeah. You're really cool and really funny and really cute. I felt kinda weird when you were talking about being a freak and nobody liking you. Back when I had my Kur powers, I felt the same way. Like, I was expected to be one thing, but in fact I was another, and I felt completely different from both. I felt like a stranger in my own life." Kelly walked up to him and rubbed her head against his shoulder.

"I can't believe there's someone out there that felt the same way I did." Zak looked down at her.

"We should probably get going. I think Nico would be pissed at you if I show up late. You are supposed to be watching me." Kelly immediately jumped up.

"You're right! We gotta run!" The two ran like bullets towards the house. Nico was waiting for them at the front door. He still had his hat and aviator sunglasses on.

"Well, I see you to made it. Good. Now, I guess I have to train you. Zak? Are you ready for this?" Zak nodded. "Okay! Good! Now, I want you to fetch the stick I throw. Okay?" Zak looked at him.

"What am I, your pet? This is what you're gonna show me? Come on!" Nico glared at him through his aviators.

"Fine then. I'm going to shoot at you with a paintball gun and you'll have to dodge it." Zak nodded.

"That's more like it." Nico lifted up his paintball gun and pointed it at Zak.

"Run boy." He pulled the trigger, and Zak dodged it. He continued shooting at Zak, who dodged every shot.

"That was easy, man." Nico looked at him.

"You want me to aim?"

"Uh, duh! I want a challenge."

"Okay then." Nico opened fired. Every single shot landed. Zak black and white fur was covered in green and pink paint. Nico started laughing.

"You think this is funny? How about I shoot at you?" Zak transformed back into a human. "You know what? I bet you can't even turn into a wolf. You're probably just a poser." Nico took of his sunglasses and hat and put them on the edge of the window. He handed the gun to Zak.

"Try me." He walked away. Zak shot at him. Suddenly, Nico turned into a white wolf with turquoise swirls and Turquoise eyes, which at the moment were bloodshot. He dodged every shot, then jumped up and knocked the paintball gun out of Zak's hands. He turned back into a human and put his aviator sunglasses and hat back on. "Don't mock me, kid. I know what I'm doing. Your training is over for the night. You can go back home. Kelly, go watch him again." The two nodded at him and headed off. Nico walked back into the house.


	5. Day Training

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

Zak woke up. Instead of eating breakfast, he decided to go out for a walk. Then he smelled the bacon his mom was frying. That send him straight to the kitchen. He sat down to eat. "Hey Zak. You want some bacon? I made a ton." Zak nodded at his mom, who handed him a plate of just bacon. He ate it in one gulp and started to walk out, but his mom stopped him. "Zak! Wait! You wanna watch a movie tonight? You know, a little mother-son bonding time?" Zak looked at his mom.

"Oh. Well, I kinda have something planned." Drew looked down.

"Oh. Well, maybe some other time?" Zak nodded, then headed out the door. He decided that he'd go visit Nico for some day training. As he walked into the forest, Kelly walked up next to him.

"Hey Zak! What're you doing out here?"

"Oh, hey Kelly. I'm gonna go to Nico's and see his he'll give me some extra training." Kelly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Zak, Nico doesn't do day training. He never has. He usually doesn't even come out of his room during the day. He sleeps like twelve hours a day, and it's pretty early." Zak looked at his watch.

"It's noon! He's gotta be up. Let's go." Kelly just shrugged and followed Zak to Nico's house. Zak and Kelly walked into the house, which was filled with the werewolf girls. They all stared at him as he walked over to Nico's bedroom door and knocked on it. The door opened. Nico looked out and stared at Zak.

"Dude! What the heck? Don't you know you don't bother me? Ever?!?!?" Zak looked at him.

"I was wondering if you would give me some day training. Just for practice?"

"Why would I do that? I only train people at night." He closed the door.

"Why not? You chicken?" Nico opened the door again.

"What did you say?" Zak poked his finger in his chest.

"You heard me. Wittle baby Nico is scared of the big bwight sun!" All the girls started to laugh. Nico stepped out of his room.

"Okay. I'll train you." He smacked Zak in the back of the head. "You need it. You're slow." Zak growled at him.

"Heartless freak." Nico glared at him.

"Don't call me that!" Nico walked back into his room and slammed the door. Zak turned around and looked at the girls.

"What was that about?" All of the girls shrugged. Then Stephanie stood up.

"I know." Zak walked up to her.

"Well, what was that?" She lifted he head up. She had tears in her turquoise eyes.

"He's not heartless. He can't take it anymore. He just wanted you people to leave him alone. All you do his bug him. If you stub your toe, you have to go tell him about it. He just wants to be alone. But, he's too alone. He's about to lose his mind. She walked over to his room and walked in. Nico stepped out with her a minute later. He didn't have his sunglasses and hat on. He was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He walked over to Zak.

"You still want me to train you?" Zak nodded. "Okay. Go outside, I'll train you." Zak ran outside. Nico, Stephanie, and Kelly walked out after him. "Okay. First, I want you to turn into a wolf." Zak looked at him.

"In daylight?" Nico nodded. Zak did as he was told. He looked up at Nico. "Now what?" Nico pulled out a tennis ball.

"Fetch." Zak glared at him.

"Do I look like a dog?" Nico nodded. Zak rolled his eyes. "Fine." Nico threw the ball into the trees. Zak ran after it. Then he brought it back. He did it a couple more times. It was actually pretty fun. Kelly decided to join in. She ran with Zak, howling all the way towards the ball. Then the two stopped dead in their tracks. Drew looked down at the two wolves. She was holding the tennis ball.

"Hey, Zak." She threw the ball into the air. Zak looked at his mom.

"Oh, Crap."

**Cliffhanger!!! Sorry for the short chapter.**


	6. Busted

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

Zak looked up at his mom in shock. He knew he was busted. He tried to talk his way out of it. "Uh, hey mom. How's it going? Did you something with your hair? It looks nice." Drew shot him the 'Shut up now or I'm gonna ground you until your 100' look. Zak looked down and whined. "I'm sorry, mom."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zak looked up at his mom.

"I thought you would put me through some horrible torture experiment to try to make me normal again." Drew looked at him, this time with a calm and loving expression.

"You know I would never do that to you, Zak. You'd had me worried sick for days. I thought you might be on drugs or something. Your hair, your appetite, it wasn't normal. You should have to me, Zak." Zak changed back into his human form.

"You mean your not mad at me?"

"Of course I'm mad at you! I'm furious! You could've been hurt. You could've been killed! What if someone saw you as a wolf and tried to shoot you? I would've died if something happened to you." Zak walked over to his mom and hugged her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I was just worried." Zak took a step back. Then he turned and looked at Kelly, who was curled up in a ball.

"Kelly, you don't have to be scared. She's not gonna hurt us." She lifted up her head and perked up her ears. Then she turned into her human form.

"So, who's she?" Drew asked.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Kelly. She's the werewolf that gave me this ability." Kelly shook a little bit.

"Don't hurt me! I'm sorry I bit your son! It was an accident, I swear." Drew looked at her.

"Calm down, girl. I'm not mad. I'm a little upset with you, but I'm not mad. I know you were just doing what you thought was right at the time. Just don't do anything too extreme with him. I don't care if you to do love each other; I'm not planning on being a grandma at the moment." Zak stood there in shock.

"How did you know we loved each other?" He asked. Drew smiled.

"I can see it in your eyes." Zak and Kelly looked at each other and blushed. Then Nico ran up behind them.

"Are you two okay? You've been gone for, a, long, time." He looked at Drew through his aviator sunglasses. Drew glared at him. She pointed a finger at him.

"Nico?!? What are you doing here?"

"I live here. What are you doing here?"

"That's my son!" Nico looked at Zak.

"Oh crap. You're not gonna try to kill me now, are you? I swear, I'm not harassing the kid or anything." Zak butted in.

"Uh, mom, what's going on?" Drew looked at him.

"Nico was a temp for the secret scientists a year ago. He quit two months early after almost being killed in the Arctic and being bitten by a werewolf." She looked at Nico. "How's your mom doing?"

"Good. I still talk to her every now and then. How's things with you and Doc?"

"Good." Zak looked at Nico.

"If you worked for the secret scientists, then how did you not recognize me?"

"I didn't know that they had a kid. I didn't even think it was allowed. Most of the guys there were boring scientists; well, except for you mom and pop. They were crazy awesome." Nico looked at Drew. "So, what do you think of your son being a werewolf? Do you want me dead because I somehow let this happen through some fluke?" Drew shook her head. "Good, because blood does not look good on white and turquoise fur, you know." The two laughed. Suddenly, a wolf with white fur and turquoise swirls ran up next to Nico. Drew looked down at it.

"Who's that?"

"This is Stephanie. She's my girlfriend."

"I can see why. It's like you two were made for each other. She has the same fur pattern as you."

"Yeah, we're the only ones on the world." Stephanie turned into her human form, then grabbed onto Nico. She seemed to be frightened of the whole situation. "She's a bit of a shy one. She's an orphan, just like the rest of the girls that live with me." Drew shook her head slowly.

"That's terrible. They're lucky you're so giving."

"Well, technically I only give them a place to live. The older ones support us. We wouldn't have a house if they didn't work. So, it's basically a symbiotic relationship in that house. It works out for everyone." He ruffled up Stephanie's hair. She started to giggle.

"That's great. Everybody wins. Now if only the government worked that way, eh Nico?" Nico grinned.

"Don't even get me started on politics. You know I love to be one sided and opinionated." The two laughed. "Anyways, it's been nice talking to you, bur I gotta go home. I gotta cook dinner for 12 girls. Bye." He and Steph turned into wolves and ran off. Kelly looked at Zak.

"I gotta go, too. Bye Zak." She turned into a wolf and ran off after the two. Zak looked at his mom.

"I guess we should go home too, then." Drew flung he arm around her son, and the two headed off toward the airship to tell Doc about Zak's new power and to get some dinner. For some reason, Zak felt like his dad might not take it as well.


	7. Assault

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays. **

*****Author's Note*** I know it's been a while since I posted. I was bored with writing and school was working me. I'm back to writing, and I hope it stays that way. This chapter contains some intense fighting, as well as screaming about communism and naming off Soviets. If you don't know who these people are, just ignore the ranting. This is a short chapter.**

"He's a what?" Doc looked at Drew, then looked at Zak.

"He's a werewolf," Drew replied.

"Well, isn't that great; I try to hunt down those freaking wolves, and now my son's one of them. This is bull!" Zak looked down. He really didn't want be in the middle of this situation.

"Doc, he's our son. So he's a werewolf; what's the big deal?" Doc looked at his wife.

"How could you possibly not see the big deal? Our son is a man-eating monstrous werewolf! That's the big deal Drew! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you brain dead? Do you think that everything's perfect and the world is peaches and cream? Think again, Drew! God, sometimes you can be retarded."

"Don't talk to me like that, you dumbass! I'm your wife! That wolf kid is our son! If you're that much of a scumbag that you would abandon your son because he's a werewolf, then you're not the man I married." Doc slapped Drew across the face.

"Shut up! You're not the woman I married!"

"Hey, Stalin?" Doc looked up in the trees. He saw Nico with and M-16 assault rifle.

"What did you call me?" Nico jumped out of the tree.

"I called you Stalin. You are a communist scumbag, after all." Doc pulled out a pistol.

"Don't make me shoot you." Nico laughed.

"You don't have the guts, communist." Zak decided to try to intervene.

"Dad, don't shoot him! Put the gun down." Doc looked at him. Then pushed him on the ground.

"Don't call me dad!" Nico looked at him.

"You are a scumbag." Suddenly, Doc pulled the trigger. There was a flash and a bang, and Nico fell to the ground. Doc walked over him. He was face down on the ground. He pointed the gun at the back of the boy's head.

"I win." Nico swept out Doc's feet and took the pistol in one move. Suddenly, Doc and Nico started exchanging punches. Nico pulled out a well placed left punch to Doc's face. He stumbled back as Nico picked up the M-16. Doc put his hands up in defeat. "You win, Nico." Nico lowered the M-16. Suddenly, Doc sprung forward and punched Nico in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Then he ran over to Zak and lifted him up into the airship and flew off with his hostage. Kelly and Stephanie ran up a few minutes later. Kelly went to go help Drew while Stephanie went over to look at Nico. He was still out cold, as well as bleeding badly from the gunshot. Luckily, Doc only hit his shoulder. The rest of his body was scratched up from the fight. She laid down next to him. She wanted him to wake up, but he was out cold. Then, Nico's eyes started to open slowly.

"Steph?" She jumped up and hugged him. "Ow, watch it. Just shot."

"Sorry." She jumped off of him.

"Where's Zak?" Stephanie looked down.

"Doc took him hostage." Nico jumped up.

"That's it, I'm killing that communist bastard." He started to run towards town, but Stephanie stopped him.

"Wait! Let me come with you. Please, let me come. Don't leave me again. It hurts when you go off without me. I need to be with you!" Nico looked at her. He leaned in and kissed her.

"You can come." he picked up the M-16, then headed towards town. It was going to be a long hunt.


	8. The truth

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

Stephanie was outside of the hotel room suite she and Nico were staying in. They were hunting down Doc. It had been two days since Doc kidnapped Zak. Stephanie had forgotten her room key when she went down to the arcade.

"Nico! Open up! I forgot my room key."

"Hold on I'll be right there." Stephanie noticed something about his voice. There was something different about it. It sounded gravelly, like he had been gurgling with rocks. He opened the door. "Hey, sorry about that."

"No problem. What happened to your voice?"

"I got a nasty sore throat. It's not contagious, though."

"Oh." Stephanie went into the kitchen and pulled a soda out of the mini-fridge. That's when she noticed the flask on the table. She lifted it up.

"Nico? What is this?" Nico looked at her, then looked down.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I won't have you drinking, Nico! You're way to young. Are you insane? You could kill yourself!" Nico glared at her.

"There's no alcohol in there." Stephanie glared back at him.

"Then what the hell is in it? What are you hiding from me, Nico? What?"

"You wanna know what? Do you wanna know why my voice is so messed up right now and why your holding a flask?" Stephanie nodded. Nico was about to say it when he felt the effects of the withdrawal taking effect. "Oh no, not now!" His voice was normal now, but more shaken. He fell to his knees. Then everything went black.

He woke up a few minutes later.

"Nico? You up?" He nodded. She hugged him. "Will you please tell me what the hell was in that flask that you tried to get so badly?" Nico looked at her.

"Distilled wolf blood and seltzer water. Not a very tasty combo but a useful one."

"But why would you drink that? That's only for people who can't, turn.." She suddenly realized what was going on. "You're not really a werewolf?" Nico nodded. "But wait, the stuff only works if you have some sort of animal blood in you." Nico looked at her.

"Fox blood. I'm part fox. I'm not wolf. I knew I couldn't survive as a red fox, so I drank arctic wolf blood. I drank a ton of it. It was barely any because it was distilled, but it was enough. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought that you guys would abandon me." Stephanie hugged him.

"You know I wouldn't abandon you, puppy. I love you!"

"I know, I should've told you. I was so afraid of you not loving me for who I really was that I lied to your face to protect myself. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." The two stood up off the ground. "I'm just wondering; what does a were fox look like?" Nico looked at her, then got down on all fours. Suddenly, he turned into a man-sized red fox. He looked up at her.

"This is what a were fox looks like. What do you think?" Stephanie smiled.

"You look cute as a fox." She walked over to him and scratched the back of his neck.

"Steph, stop. You know that's my," he slid down to the ground. "calm spot." He laid there and looked up at her.

"You can turn back into a human now." Nico turned back and go up.

"So, now what?" Stephanie shrugged.

"Food?" Nico nodded.

"How about Chili's? I'm kinda in the mood for,"

"chicken quesadillas?" Nico nodded.

"I guess we are perfect for each other. We even finish each other's sentences." They stepped out of the hotel and walked across the street to Chili's. They both got strawberry lemonade and chicken quesadillas. Then they went back to the hotel arcade and played air hockey until midnight. Then the two sleepy lovebirds went up to the hotel room. Stephanie past out on one twin bed, while Nico passed out on the other one.

The next morning, the two checked out of the hotel room, grabbed their bags, and headed off towards the airport; and Canada.

**Sorry for another quick chapter. I just felt that I needed to put this up tonight. I would like to thank all you people for reading and reviewing. Without you guys, this would become another COTSH 2 (If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's because I had to delete it because it failed miserably.)**


	9. Change of plans

****Author's Note** Hey, What's up? Okay, I posted a new chapter like a week ago, and I don't know if anyone read it. Check to make sure you've read it, otherwise you're going to keep asking yourself questions about what the heck is going in this chapter. I would like to thank all of you people who have been reviewing my story. It seems that nobody's left the site from boredom yet. **

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays, or Southwest Airlines.**

Nico and Steph were in the airport about to buy tickets to Canada. Right as they entered the line, Nico's phone started ringing. He stepped out of the line.

"Hello?"

"Nico, it's Drew." She still sounded a bit shaken from what had happened with Zak.

"Yeah, what is it? We were just about to buy the tickets to Canada."

"He's not in Canada. He's in Orlando."

"What? How do you know?"

"I have a GPS chip sewn into his underwear."

"Wow, that's interesting. I guess I'm going to get a tan then. I'll call you when we get him. Bye." He hung up the phone and ran up to Stephanie.

"Eighty-six the tickets, Steph. We're going to Orlando." Stephanie jumped out of the line.

"What? Where are we gonna be able to get tickets to Orlando this fast?" Nico shrugged.

"We could stay at a motel outside of here and buy the tickets for tomorrow. They have that 24 hour thing." Nico and Stephanie went to the Southwest Airlines kiosk and purchased two tickets for 7:00am the next day. Right now it was 7:01am. Nico looked at Stephanie.

"Well, we got tickets for tomorrow morning. A-18 and A-19. We get the pick of the seats. What do we do now?" Stephanie shrugged. "I know there's a mall near the motel. Call the motel and see if they'll let us get a room now." Nico walked of and called the motel.

"I called the motel. They have a room available now. And we don't have to wait for check in." The two ran out of the airport and got on the bus to the motel. They dropped of their bags and then walked to the mall. They spent their time just staring at overpriced junk. Then Stephanie noticed a store that looked interesting. She looked up at the sign and read it out loud.

"Mystery Alchemy. Hey Nico, you wanna go in there?" Nico shook his head.

"Not really. It looks kinda creepy." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Since when have you been you been a sissy?"

"I'm not. I just don't like stores that deal in alchemy. They always screw things up and someone ends up getting cursed. Don't you watch television."

"Come on, Nico. It'll be fun." Nico shrugged.

"Fine." The two walked into the store. It was dark and lit with black light. "Wow, this place looks like that messed up gift shop that has all that,"

"Yeah Nico, I know what store you're talking about. Can you please not talk about it? That store makes me wanna puke." Nico shut his mouth. The two continued to look around the store. They walked past a mirror, and stopped dead in their tracks. Stephanie's reflection was a white wolf with turquoise swirls, and Nico's was a red fox.

"Whoa, Steph, what the heck is up with this mirror?" Stephanie shook her head.

"The store did is called Mystery Alchemy. It must be magic." Nico looked behind the mirror.

"Yeah, if you consider an electrically powered image generator to be magic. It does that by taking an image of something moving by it and replacing it with an animal. It works by what you're wearing. You're wearing white and turquoise, and I'm wearing camo and orange. It takes colors and puts them on animals. It's set for wolves according to the panel next to it. In other words, it's fake. Watch." He typed something on the panel. Suddenly, an image of Steph as a toddler appeared. "It's morphing tech, Steph." he turned of the machine, and it turned into a normal mirror. They continued to walk through the store. Stephanie stopped and stared blankly at something on the shelf. Nico walked over to her. "Steph? You okay?" Nico looked at the shelf Stephanie was staring at. There was something that looked like a toy gun. Nico read the packaging out loud. "Morphing gun. Mess with your friends. No batteries required." Nico looked at her. "Why are you staring at this?" Stephanie shrugged.

"I think it looks cool. You know how I like to prank people." Nico looked at the price.

"It's 20 bucks. I don't think it'll work, but hey, it looks fun." He went to the register and bought it. They went to the food court and bought some tacos. They chatted and ate. Then they went back to the motel. They stepped in their room. Stephanie ran up and jumped on the bed. Nico checked his to make sure it was clean. Then he checked Stephanie's.

"Hey Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's try out the gun." Nico pulled the gun out of the bag and pulled the packaging off. He looked at it. It had three dials on the left side. They were age dials. Each one read zero through nine, meaning you can set it from newborn(000) to 999, which was an impossible age. There was also a reset button to undo all changes.

"Steph, this can just change your age. In other words, you can make someone older or younger."

"It's still cool. Try it out." Nico looked at her.

"Adult or toddler?" Steph shrugged.

"Flip a coin." Nico pulled out a quarter.

"Heads is toddler, tails is adult." He threw the quarter in the air. It landed on heads. "Toddler it is, then." He set the dial to age 3 and shot Stephanie. She instantly turned into a toddler. Her clothes had shrunk to fit her, too. She looked up at Nico.

"It worked! It's real! Sweet! Change me back and let me try."

"Nah, I'm just gonna leave you like this. You look cute like that." Stephanie pouted. "Aw, I'm just kidding Steph." he hit the reset button and shot her, turning her back to normal.

"Okay, my turn." Stephanie pointed the gun at Nico and shot it. He turned into a toddler. He looked up at Steph. "Okay Steph, change me back."

"Nah." Nico paused at the irony. He looked up a her with puppy dog eyes.

"?"

"Fine." She hit the reset button and turned him back to normal. Nico and Stephanie looked at each other.

"This is a huge waste of time," they both said in unison. Nico looked at it. He tried to shoot it again, but it broke in two. That's when he noticed what was inside.

"Steph, this thing has drugs in it. The reset was and antidote. It affects anyone around it."

"Throw it out." Nico went out to the lobby and threw it in the trash. Then he went up to his room.

"Well, that was a fun waste of a day." He looked at the clock, which read 5:00pm. "We managed to change plane trips to tomorrow, stare blankly into mirrors, and accidentally inhale strong drugs. Now what?" Stephanie looked at him.

"Dinner? Chinese buffet?" Nico nodded. The two went out for dinner. Then passed out at the motel. Tomorrow they were in for the fight of their lives in Orlando.

**How do you like this chapter? Review? I know there was no Zak, but I felt I needed to expand the image of my OC's. Please review.**


	10. Termination

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

****Author's Note** Please be advised; the following chapter contains descriptions of extreme blood, language, and violence. Anyone who doesn't want to read about body parts ending up where they shouldn't be, please do not continue. Oh yeah, and if you like Doc, don't read.**

Nico opened up his cell phone to accept the call, then threw the phone at the wall. They were in Ohio on there way to the airport to go to Florida.

"Damn that son of a bitch. He's on the move again." Stephanie walked up to him.

"Calm down, Nico. Where are they headed?"

"They're moving back towards Canada." Stephanie shook her head.

"Why can't they just make up their minds?"

"Because they're morons." Nico picked his phone up off the floor and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Nico looked at her.

"I'm not running around like a maniac in economy class seats. I'm calling my friends." He started to mumble something to someone on the phone, then hung up.

"Who are your friends?" Nico looked at her. Suddenly, someone knocked on the motel room door. Nico opened it up. A man wearing a suit at sunglasses walked in.

"Jett sir, your ride is ready." Nico looked at him.

"Very good. We will be down in 5 minutes. Take our bags to the car." With that, the man was off with their bags, leaving Stephanie in shock.

"Okay, who the hell did you call?" Nico smiled.

"N.E.W.T. You know; Northeastern Weapons & Technology?" Stephanie nodded. "I hope you don't mind riding with me in a fighter plane because I'm gonna blow Doc out of the sky after I get Zak."

Zak looked at his dad through the cage he was in.

"Please let me out, Dad." Doc shook his head.

"No way. You're an animal, and animals belong in cages." Zak looked down at himself. His dad had injected him with some sort of drug that prevented him from turning back into a human.

"What did I ever do to deserve this, Dad? What did I do?" Doc turned away.

"You're a wolf; that's what you did."

"What is your problem with wolves? Why do you have such a freaking insane problem with wolves?" Doc glared at his son.

"Because I'm not your father!" Zak took a step back.

"What?"

"I'm not your father. Your mother screwed a werewolf, and that's how you were born. That stupid ass wolf girl just unleashed it from you. You're not my son, and you never will be." Doc walked away. Zak slid down to the bottom of the cage and started to cry. He looked down at his paws.

"How could he? I thought he, he, loved me?" He blew out into a full blown outburst of tears as he laid in the cell. Then he started to think about his dad being a werewolf. He wondered if maybe he was still alive. Then he started to think about everything that happened over the years. He thought about when he learned he was kur. He thought about when he killed Argost. He thought about Kelly. Then he realized that he needed to get out of the cage. He looked at the lock. He bit it in half.

Nico, Stephanie, Kelly, and Drew were all in the air over Canada in fighter jets. Each one had their own.

"Fighters, this is Foxtrot, call in," Nico screamed over the radio.

"Wolf 1 here," Stephanie called out.

"Wolf 2 here," Kelly called out.

"Saturday 1 here," Drew called out.

"Okay, chicks, we're gonna take this nice and easy; and then we're gonna blow that son of a bitch out of the sky." the group flew towards the Saturday airship. Nico shot ahead. "This is going to have to be timed perfectly." Nico flew over the airship and ejected right on top of it. He slid down to the door and blew it open with a grenade. He snuck through the hulls to the cockpit. He ran up to the pilot's seat with his M-16. There was no one there. "What the?" Suddenly, Doc came from behind and kicked Nico to the ground. He grabbed the M-16 out of his hand and pointed it at him.

"You made a huge mistake coming into my ship, boy." Nico looked up at him.

"Well, from the looks of things; you're totally right."

"Any last words, punk?" Nico smiled.

"Duck." Doc raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, Zak pounced on top of him. He pushed the gun towards Nico with his muzzle. Nico picked it up at pointed it at Doc. "Wow, the tables have turned pretty fast, haven't they?" Doc looked up at him.

"You don't have the nerve to pull the trigger." Nico shrugged.

"I may not; but Zak has the nerve to maul of your face. And your wife has the nerve to shoot missiles into this ship once were out. They're on their way now. They should be here in 30 seconds."

"Well, they'll have to kill us all." Doc grabbed Zak's head and yanked him off of him. Nico hit Doc in the head with the butt of the gun. He then proceeded to beat him with the gun. Zak and Nico both headed out to the wing of the airship. Nico looked at Zak. The two jumped. Zak landed in the cockpit of Drew's fighter, and Nico landed in the cockpit of Stephanie's fighter. Doc woke up and stood up in the cockpit. He looked out the window at the missiles heading towards him.

"Damn you, Drew; you crazy ass mother fu,"

The airship exploded into a fireball. Cheering could be heard over the radio. It was all over. Zak leaned over to his mom.

"That was fun and all; but what now?" Drew looked at him.

"Well, I suppose you wanna find your real dad." Zak looked down.

"How did you,"

"Oh please; Doc couldn't keep his mouth shut for one second. What do you say?"

"Okay." And with that, the group was off to find Zak's real dad.


End file.
